Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using electrically-conductive contacts. Often, the signal contacts are so closely spaced relative to one another such that undesirable interference, or “crosstalk,” occurs between neighboring signal contacts. Crosstalk may occur when a signal traveling through one contact induces electrical interference on another contact due to intermingling electric fields. Ground shields were often used to limit crosstalk between signal contacts in adjacent columns. Shieldless connectors are becoming the norm, however, even in high-speed electrical communications.
One known technique for limiting crosstalk in shieldless, high-speed electrical connectors is depicted in FIG. 1. As shown, the connector may include two (or more) adjacent columns of electrical contacts. Each contact 10 in the first column has a mounting portion 16, a mating portion 20, and a middle portion 18 extending between the mounting portion 16 and the mating portion 20. Similarly, each contact 14 in the second column has a mounting portion 22, a mating portion 26, and a middle portion 24 extending between the mounting portion 22 and the mating portion 26.
As shown, the mounting portions 22 of the contacts 14 are offset from the mounting portions 16 of the contacts 10 in a first direction (e.g., to the left as shown in FIG. 1), by an offset distance D. The offset distance D may be less than or equal to one row pitch. A “row pitch,” as that term is used herein, refers to the distance between centerlines of adjacent rows of contacts. The mating portions 26 of the contacts 14 are offset from the mating portions 20 of the contacts 10 in a second direction (e.g., upward as shown in FIG. 1). The second direction is perpendicular to the first direction. The mating portions 26 of the contacts 14 are offset from the mating portions 20 of the contacts 10 by the offset distance D. The middle portions 24 of the contacts 14 are offset from the middle portions 18 of the contacts 10 in each of the first and second directions (e.g., upward and to the left as shown in FIG. 1).
FIGS. 2A-2C depict cross-sectional views of the contacts 10 and 14 taken through lines A-A, B-B, and C-C, respectively. In such a configuration, crosstalk generated on the one contact by signals traveling through the other will be the same in magnitude and phase throughout each portion of the contact.